The present invention is directed to acid cleaning of drums with interior linings. In accordance with the process of the present invention, the drum from which the previous contents have been removed that has been rinsed and dried, but still contains the lining, will be rerouted to the sulfuric acid cleaning process. Assuming the drum is provided in a relatively warm condition, ambient to approximately 130.degree. fahrenheit initially. Next, there is poured into a drum through an appropriate metering device, suitable quantity of sulfuric acid at approximately 99% purity. Next, plugs are screwed into the drums so that the acid will not leak out and the drums are revolved on a device that rolls and tilts the drums. Then the plugs are removed and the excess acids are removed from the drum by an appropriate method. Next, the drum is placed over a nozzle with the bung end down for a reasonable period of time during which time hot caustic soda or some other cleaning solution is pumped into the drum which flows out by gravity.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process of acid cleaning of drums with interior linings that is efficient to use, and which is relatively economical to carry out, and wherein the process is a practical method and means of accomplishing the desired results.
Other objects of the invention will appear in the following description.